How Arrow Season 5 Should Have Ended
Transcript GA: Okay, from our intel, Prometheus should be in here. Ragman, take point. GA: Prometheus, you have failed this city. Prometheus: It is you who have failed, Mr. Queen— Ragman swishes his rags around. Prometheus: Oh, God. Ragman wraps Prometheus in his rags and swings him all over the place. Green Arrow takes his mask off and reveals Adrian Chase. Ragman throws him out of the building where the villain lands on the hood of a police cruiser. FFWD Malcolm: Chase has kidnapped Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, Black Canary, Mr. Lance, your sister, Mr. Diggle and Ms. Smoak. Not to mention your son! Ollie: Then I'm just going to have to make a few calls. Malcolm: Who? The Flash? I heard he went MIA a few days ago. Ollie: No. Chase would probably plan for that. I have another idea, though. The next day, the Waverider flies over to Lian Yu. ALTERNATIVELY Oliver takes out the time beacon and texts Vibe to bring the Interdimensional Extrapolator. Ollie: Hey. Listen, I have a son, and this guy's threatening to kill him and all my friends and family. Portal opens and shadowy figure steps through. Prometheus, Talia, and the assassins stand ready to fight Team Arrow. Just then, a lightsaber activates, revealing Darth Vader. Vader: 'Sup, noobs. The Sith Lord proceeds to carve through all of the assassins. Prometheus tries to run, but Vader stops him with the Force, then reads his mind (with difficulty, but pulls through). Vader: William's on a boat on the beach where you landed the very first time and also got picked up. Also, there's a dead man's switch that will blow the whole place up if Prometheus dies. Oliver tosses the Extrapolator to Felicity. Ollie: Then it's best we get going. Thanks, Skywalker. Leaves Vader: He has a sooooooooon! RWD Artemis betrays Green Arrow and Wild Dog to help Prometheus. GA: Artemis, what are you doing? Artemis: This city needs to be saved from you! GA: What are you talking about? Artemis: You're no hero to this city. You're a murderer! GA: Is this about me being the Hood years ago? Artemis: You're playing all high and mighty ordering others on how they should and shouldn't protect the city and avenge their families' deaths, but you've done all those things and worse. You're no hero. You're a hypocrite! GA: So, you're response to that was to team up with an actual serial killer with not even an illusion of good intention, who killed innocent people and just attacked Curtis? Wild Dog: Yeah, we just had one of your family Christmas traditions together, and this guy put him in the hospital a couple hours ago. Artemis: beat Oh my gosh, what am I doing? I might have overreacted a bit when I found out you were the Hood, and this guy told me… Artemis turns and aims her arrow at Prometheus, joining Green Arrow and Wild Dog in targeting the killer. Prometheus: Well, poop. Prometheus tries to do something, but he is brought down by two arrows and twelve bullets. FFWD Judge: Mayor Queen, what do you have to say regarding the allegations of tampering with evidence? Ollie: The morning after Detective Malone's death, Adrian Chase informed me that Detective Malone was found dressed up like Prometheus, who appeared to be killed by the Green Arrow's arrows, and he assumed that Prometheus had set the Green Arrow up to kill him by mistake. We agreed that there would only be panic if word got out and people concluded that a member of the anti-crime unit was the throwing-star killer or that the Green Arrow killed a member of the anti-crime unit, so we both agreed that it would be best that we keep it quiet. Frank Pike: Reports and forensics did not mention that he wore the costume. Ollie: What? Then where did he get the idea… The only people who would know, then, would be the Green Arrow, anyone that the Green Arrow told, and Prometheus. Quentin: And Chase hasn't been in town long enough to be the Green Arrow, and the Green Arrow's team actually saved him from Church, so he's not with them. Judge: Mr. Chase, would you like to elaborate on where you heard this rumor? Chase: I… well… Chase cuts and runs. Police try to stop him, but he snaps the neck of one of them. Frank Pike: All units, intercept Adrian Chase. Warning, he is unarmed but VERY dangerous. He has killed one officer, and we believe him to be the throwing-star killer! Chase runs out of the courthouse but is nailed by a T-Sphere. Mr. Terrific: Boom! That's what I'm talking about! Wild Dog: Nice throw, hoss! BUT THIS IS HOW IT REALLY SHOULD HAVE ENDED Oliver, Adrian Chase, and William are on the boat off the shore of Lian Yu, and Chase has William in a headlock. Chase: If I die, then everyone you care about dies, except your son. But if you don't kill me, I kill him. William, or everyone else? You choose. Either way, it's like I told you. Everyone you touch dies. Oliver shoots Chase in the leg and pulls William close. Oliver: Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Chase: He's gonna be fine. Oliver: Don't you talk to him. Don't even look at him! Chase: Your son has his father back. And he learned exactly who he was. It's good. Oliver, that's good. Because he's gonna be lonely. for gun Without his mom, and without Felicity. Chase raises the gun to his head. Oliver lets William go and disarms Chase, throwing the gun into the water, and punches Chase in the face, knocking him out cold. Oliver then proceeded to remove Chase's weapons and tie him up. Oliver: comm Chase is down. I saved William without killing him, and I knocked him out so that he won't try to kill himself to set off the bombs. Felicity: Great. We'll get to the supply ship. Superhero Café Green Arrow, Spartan, Felicity, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, Black Canary-Dinah Drake, Thea, Slade Wilson, and, of course, Superman and Batman- GA: And that's how I stopped the bad guys and saved my family. Batman: And you did it without killing anyone. Superman: Except those nameless assassins. Batman: Nobody counts the nameless assassins. Black Canary-Dinah: I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Batman: So, what happened to Prometheus and the others? GA: Well, we turned them over to A.R.G.U.S. and put them in a maximum-security black ops site. Superman: I thought Lian Yu was your maximum security black ops site. Spartan: Well, after Malcolm broke Slade out two years ago, A.R.G.U.S. worked on putting together an assassin-proof prison to hold more than two people. Black Canary-Dinah: And we put Black Siren in the Iron Heights metahuman-secure prison after explaining that she was from another universe. Felicity: So, we managed to prove that Chase was responsible for Billy Malone's death and exonerated the Green Arrow. Wild Dog: We also cleared up me missing my custody hearing due to me getting kidnapped and I got to have another go at it. And great news! Zoe's back living with me! Thea: And no one died or went into a coma! Except Malcolm. The entire rest of Team Arrow clink their mugs together in cheers. Batman: Are you sure you guys would have died if Greenie hadn't stopped Prometheus from setting off the bombs? Mr. Terrific: What do you mean? Batman: I just feel like you all have this kind of immunity and no one would buy if you guys died Slade: I mean, I can guarantee you that I'd be the least likely casualty, but I don't know about any of the others. Especially Felicity, or T-Balls over here. Curtis: They're T-Spheres. Felicity: Hey, what do you mean by that? Superman: Nah, they'd never kill the favorite. Black Canary-Dinah: Whose favorite? Felicity: the exact tone she usually speaks in when she gets upset about something Dinah, what is that supposed to mean? Superman: So, what about William? GA: Well, Samantha still has custody, but I'm allowed visitation rights, and I don't have to hide the fact that I'm his father from him. Slade: That's great, kid. Your kid needs his father, and you need your son. Batman: That reminds me. What's he doing here? Spartan: Lyla lightened his sentence due to helping us out, and since he's no longer crazy on the Mirakuru, so long as he helps A.R.G.U.S. out. Slade: And I'm allowed to look for my son. Batman: I don't know about this… Superman: Well, I for one am proud of you guys. You beat the bad guys, saved William, and you tied up all loose ends. Batman: Except for that Cayden James guy that Felicity let out. Spartan: Don't worry. A.R.G.U.S. has been looking for him since he escaped, and considering we have the device that he made which can track people by heartbeat anywhere in the world, he shouldn't be that hard to find. Batman: What? You have something that can track people by their heartbeats? Felicity: I know, right? It's pretty cool. Superman: You should really put it to use in missing persons cases. Give it to A.R.G.U.S., or the FBI, or S.T.A.R. Labs… Wild Dog: Yeah, that is a good idea. It's not like it was a one-use thing or it was destroyed after that pointless time you used it to find Prometheus only for him to hit you with that EMP. You used it to figure out we were on the island, right? Mr. Terrific: And if we are on the manhunt for some big bads that are in the wind, we can just use that to find them. That would probably save use half a year's worth of trouble. Thea: Okay. So, let's not lose that or forget about it in the next five months or anything. GA: Good call. And if we get a good scan of him next time we meet, we can even use it to track Vigilante. Felicity: I just hope that my morally-gray decision that I made behind everyone's backs won't cause any severe consequences for us and the city. GA: Whatever happens, we'll get through it, all of us. As a team that trusts one another. Black Canary-Dinah: I'll drink to that. Wild Dog: Cheers, hoss. Category:Alternate Endings